despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Minions (film)/Trivia
*''Despicable Me'' becomes the first Illumination film to have a prequel and also a spin-off. *This is the first Illumination film to have the Minions from Despicable Me 2 to become the protagonists. *The film's opening shows that the Minions were originally evolved from unicellular organisms. Though, before the film, there were other widespread theories, including that the Minions were artificial creatures made out of mashed bananas, fatty acid, and mutated DNA; or changed from humans (the latter one is seen in Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem). *In the trailer, the Minions had another boss, a knight who was killed because the minions were mopping the floor and he slipped. This character doesn't appear in the film. *When the Minions arrived in the United States and the United Kingdom, there are many surroundings about people and things in 1960s, including a election poster of Richard Nixon (which reads "Finally a name you can TRUST!"), and the The Beatles doing their famous "Abbey Road" walk respectively. *In Villain-Con, Richard Nixon can be briefly seen as an attendee before he is knocked down by Glam Slammer, who are one of the villains trying to make themselves eligible to work for Scarlet Overkill.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2293640/trivia *The film shows how the minions came cross their iconic dungarees. However, the dungarees don't sport Gru's emblem as they didn't work for Gru at first. *Mr. Perkins, El Macho, and Dr. Nefario, who are characters from previous films, can be seen in Villain-Con. *The news broadcast along with many TV shows are in color. However, in 1968, the only British TV channel in color was BBC 2, which didn't show news bulletins; the other two channels of the time, BBC 1 and ITV, didn't get color until 1969. *After Kevin swallows a bomb, Scarlet intends to escape with Herb Overkill and Tim, Bob's teddy bear with her Rocket Dress. Yet, after the explosion, Kevin somehow takes back the teddy bear and it is given back to Bob. *The entrance fees shown in the Tower of London are displayed in decimal currency, but England did not adopt a decimal currency till 1971. In 1968, the currency in England was pounds, shillings and pence. *The narrator states that there's a minion called Paul, but the minion is never identified officially throughout all Despicable Me films so far. *When the minions are helping the pharaoh to build the Great Pyramid of Giza, it can be seen that the scaffolding was made out of bamboo. However, it's not possible that bamboo can exist in ancient Egypt. *When Kevin, Stuart, and Bob disguise as a woman in Tower of London, there is a tower guard says "Bob's your uncle" with one of his colleagues. *Steve Carell and Allison Janney previously co-starred in the 2006 DreamWorks film Over the Hedge. *Geoffrey Rush, Allison Janney, Carlos Alazraqui, Bob Bergen, Jess Harnell, Sherry Lynn, Danny Mann, Mickie McGowan, Laraine Newman, Jan Rabson and Jim Ward previously worked on the 2003 Pixar film Finding Nemo. *The third Illumination film to feature John Cygan as an additional voice (the previous two were The Lorax and Despicable Me 2). *Minions became the second highest grossing animated film as of Oct 2017. *This is the only Despicable Me entry with narration. *One of the movie's locations is Orlando, Florida, the city that would exhibit the Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem ride in real life. References Category:Trivia